


Cat in the Belfry

by HaleHound



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: Selina sees a Black Canary poster while working and it reminds her that she would like to get to know her better. Much better.





	Cat in the Belfry

The air was chilly that night, and Selina kept moving above the city. She had only two targets and added three jewellery box raids uptown. Apparently, they were warm enough to let a window open late in the evening. She almost took a faux-fur coat in one of the bedrooms she visited, but it was too early to call it a night and carrying this would be a pain.  
She did pause when she passed a half torn poster for the latest Black Canary concert a few weeks ago.  
Through the occasional help she provided to Batman and his allies, Selina had met Dinah once or twice. She thought it was funny that the person she liked the most wore the name of a bird that a cat could eat.  
And she would like to eat that bird.  
Selina wondered if Dinah was in Gotham tonight, then decided to go to the Clock Tower out of curiosity.

When she arrived, she took a minute to appreciate the choice of this building as headquarters. That minute also let the Birds of Prey’s surveillance system announce her presence. She even waved a hand when she heard one of the cameras.  
However, Dinah wasn’t the one that came to greet her. Selina saw dark hair and dark skin in the dim light of the old Gotham lampposts still around in this neighborhood.  
‘This way.’  
Catwoman followed quietly. Going up the stairs, she was able to look around. Ground floor and first floor were dark and empty, probably to avoid drawing unwanted attention. Other levels had servers, something like an armory, and–well, one of them must have been sleeping here for a few days. The last floor was occupied by a very big computer and several large screens, as well as an office table and a few chairs near a white board and a huge pinning board. Batgirl, not wearing her costume but plain clothes, was sitting on the table and fishing in a Chinese takeaway box with chopsticks.  
‘Hey. Hello, Catwoman. Figured I’d let you in, since you’re, erm, I mean. I heard we could trust you, and I’m guessing you have a reason to be here. So, what is the reason?’  
‘Came to see if Black Canary was in town. Didn’t think I’d get in. So you’re a team now? All three of you?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Not really.’  
Selina scoffed while Batgirl threw an oblique look at the woman Selina didn’t know.  
‘I see. What’s your name?’  
‘Huntress’, she answered with a sort of hunger, mixed with a pride that told Selina the job was relatively new to her.  
Batgirl spoke again once she’d swallowed a piece of pork.  
‘Canary’s in Gotham’ she said before looking at the clock and adding ‘She should be here soon, but I’ll tell her you’re here. Once I finish my meal, if it’s okay with you’.  
‘Sure. I’ve already finished my worknight anyway. I have time to spare.’

After twenty minutes of excruciatingly awkward silence and failing conversation starters, Black Canary arrived at the Tower. Luckily enough, Batgirl left the Tower to see her father, and she was definitely the one whom Selina had the most trouble being around. Partly because she was too trusting, partly because people close to Bruce always made her feel strange.

‘As much as I’d like to watch another painful bonding moment, I need to stretch my legs before it’s dawn. Don’t touch my things.’ added Huntress  
‘Don’t know why we would, but okay.’  
Then she disappeared through one of the windows, leaving the Cat and the Canary alone in the Clock Tower.  
‘What brings you here? I’m surprised you want to see me, it’s not like we work together often.’  
Dinah sat on the table, with her thighs spread and her feet on a chair, elbows resting on her knees. Nothing like Batgirl.  
‘I’m not sure I was actually expecting to see you, it was… mostly an impulsion.’  
Dinah made a surprised face.  
‘The cat seeking the canary, were you hungry?’ she said with a scoff.  
‘Something like that…’  
Dinah’s eyes shone differently than a minute before. No doubt she’d caught what Selina meant. She could still be refusing in a minute, once Selina tried to make a move, but for now, it was rather encouraging.  
‘I know we haven’t met often, but I’ve wanted to get to know you for a while.’  
‘Is that right?’  
‘You seem to be someone I would get along with.’  
‘Well, I admit I’ve been feeling the same.’  
‘Glad to hear it.’  
‘What do you propose we do to know each other better, then?’ Dinah said while pushing her knees slightly away from each other.’  
Selina moved closer to Dinah, with her cat-like walk.  
‘I was thinking of a clean-cut ice-breaking.’  
‘No chit chat?’  
Selina took the chair away from under Dinah’s feet and looked at her intently. Her thighs hit the table softly but she kept them apart.  
‘No.’  
‘I don’t like chit chat, so we have that in common, for starters.’

Selina was almost between her legs when Dinah reached out and grabbed the zipper of her catsuit. She pulled it down slowly while Selina stepped closer, now just an inch away from her. She could feel her breath on her forehead, and now her hands on her waistline, from her sides to the hem of her shorts and under it. She heard a mild groan.  
‘Tights.’  
‘Like your brassiere is practical.’  
‘Sorry I’m not a fan of chafing,’ she replied defensively.  
Dinah looked at her and smiled before she turned her attention back to what was waiting for her under the catsuit and pushed up the fabric to free Selina’s breasts.  
‘I thought finding a way in was your specialty, Catwoman?’  
‘It is.’  
‘Wait. I want to take your gloves off.’  
‘I need them for one thing before you do that, you’ll get to that later.’

The Cat let her fingers dance on Dinah’s lower abs, then lower, then she opened swiftly her shorts and kept drawing arabesques on the sensitive skin under the fishnets. She kissed Dinah, taking her in her arms fully, and lifted her slightly. Dinah took the cue and removed her shorts quickly, finishing the job with her legs once it was past her butt and leaving them to fall on the ground as soon as possible. Selina then moved away, her hand going to Dinah’s crotch. She threw her a wicked smile before the razor claws tore their way into the fishnets.  
‘Now you can.’  
‘I bet you say that to all the girls.’

With no response, Selina presented her hand, and Dinah proceeded to make the glove slide, very slowly, against Selina’s skin, taking the fabric delicately so as to pinch only the glove and not the hand inside. Selina shivered when it finally fell on the floor, and Dinah kissed her, her hands resting on her waistline, and her breasts just over Selina’s. Dinah took the other glove off, a bit less patiently, but it was enough to break Selina’s even breathing. And Dinah’s.

Once Selina’s hands were naked, she went back to Dinah’s sides, but instead of letting them both on the lower back, she sneaked one of them between Dinah and herself, and she followed one of the sewing lines on Dinah’s top. She followed it until she felt its hem and touched the skin beneath. Dinah was not arching yet, but she’d straightened up in a way that was only a beginning, craving for Selina’s touch.

She went deeper in the tights and started to touch Dinah through her panties, gently tracing a line over her sex to tease her, with more and more and more insistence until she could feel the Canary writhe against her. She paused and single-handedly grabbed Dinah’s jacket to start taking it off. Dinah got rid of it quickly and wetly kissed one of Selina’s breasts, the other, then licked a nipple with her hard tongue, playing with it.

Selina moved her fingers again, this time following the skin until she was under the panties. When she got to the wet foldings, her fingers still soft but determined, Dinah moaned against her and lifted her head back up.  
Dinah canted her hips on the table and tightened her thighs’ grip around Selina’s waist.  
‘Get in, we don’t have time for playing.’  
‘Let me do my part, I’ll hear when Helena’s downstairs.’

Selina circled the edge of Dinah’s vagina as if she was massaging it, did the same more gently with her clit, then repeated the moves a few times. Dinah turned liquid against her and began to kiss sloppily Selina’s shoulder and neck, moaning every time Selina broke the rhythm and touched the clit at unexpected times. Sometimes, her short nails caught it a little, and Dinah’s whole body jerked towards her. She put one finger inside, not too deep, just to tease Dinah again. Then she put two, that’s when she went as far as she could, in and out, her thumb still titillating the clit at irregular intervals, preventing Dinah’s guesses as to when she was going to do it.  
‘Now you know why the claws are on the gloves.’  
‘Yes, very clever, less talking, more— ’ Selina apparently didn’t need any precision as to what was lacking and Dinah moaned louder than before, her hips rocking on their own, meeting Selina’s hand with increasing force. Cat herself was turned on enough to have her own hips jerking slightly. A few times, they hit her hand and made Canary shudder with its unexpected change of path. Dinah started to move even more erratically, while her fingers were gripping the table’s edge and her heels were digging in the back of Selina’s thighs, not helping her in keeping control. She stopped moving for a second, and Selina worked her through her orgasm, one arm around her back to keep her close and feel her shudder and tremble before Dinah’s whole body relaxed against her.

Selina gently nudged the clit a few times before pulling her hand away. She took Dinah’s thigh to pull her closer and they kissed one more time, more sloppily than before but longer. Dinah finally pulled away and there was a lazy smirk on her face.  
‘You’re good. We definitely need to do that kind of thing again. So that I can thank you the right way.’  
‘I can’t object to having more fun with you, Blondie.’  
‘We don’t have time to do this now, do we?’  
‘I don’t think so.’

It wasn’t long, but neither of them moved away from each other before they heard the downstairs door and Dinah hurried to get her shorts back and went to the small bathroom of the Clocktower.


End file.
